


Baby It's Cold Outside

by courfelicious



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, You've been warned, this is meant to be cute and teeth rotting sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courfelicious/pseuds/courfelicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino hates cold, rainy weather, but when with the right company, it just might not be so bad.</p><p>Or in which Lovino and Pedro enjoy a rather cozy first date during a stormy night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a present to my long lost sister across the ocean, @konigreich-preussen, on tumblr, who introduced me to this wonderful ship. I hope you enjoy your fic sis!! <3

The windowpane rattled with the force of the wind and rain, so poorly obstructing the sounds from the thunderstorm and cold air that, hadn't it been (mostly) dry in the apartment, Lovino could have sworn the tempest was going down inside the living room. The humidity of the air didn't help much either, for it made everything feel slightly damp, which, combined with the chilly breeze that insisted to snuck in, made it harder to keep warm.

And if Lovino didn't like rainy weather, then he absolutely despised the cold. He just couldn't understand people who found some kind of melancholic beauty in the sound of rain whipping at windows and howling wind from it's corners, since it just made him feel miserable.

"Sorry, this isn't exactly what I had in mind when I invited you", apologized Pedro while watching the storm from one of the windows, baring a slightly concerned expression, before turning back to face the Italian man with a crocked smile. He didn't sound sorry at all. "Here, take this. Will help warm you up a bit"

"Thanks", the Italian replied somewhat grumpily, taking the cup of hot cocoa the other man offered and holding it with both hands so carefully it might as well have been the Holy Grail itself, relishing in the warmth it emanated. Pedro chuckled bemusedly.

"Well, would you look at that, brat actually knows gratitude~", teased the Portuguese man, making himself comfortable beside him on the couch and pulling on the blanket Lovino had wrapped himself on so he could be covered as well.

"Tch, shut up", replied the other feeling himself blush a little, while trying his best to hog the blanket without spilling any of the liquid in his cup. "And, don't even think about taking this from me! All of this is your fault anyway!

"Oh yes, of course it is!”, mocked the other, "You see, my skin had been feeling kinda dry lately, so I called up my friend Zeus to see if he could do anything about ithe, like making it rain a couple days or something~ Oh common, let me in! I'm cold too!", whined Pedro, inevitably winning their tug war and snuggling in on the couch with a sight of content, just in time for the start of the film.

And just like that, as both men accommodated themselves to be more comfortable, Lovino suddenly felt strangely overwhelmed by the absurdity of the whole situation. There he was, snuggled up on a couch with his best friend's older brother, ready to watch some shitty horror movie while it purred heavily outside - in what must be the most terrible first date he had ever had.

Except he didn't feel all that bad anymore what with the hot cocoa and the warm heat that emanated from Pedro's body, shielded from the cold by the blanket on the comfortable ancient couch in a stormy Friday night. And maybe the Portuguese man wasn’t as open or cheerful as his younger brother, but with his snarky sense of humour and mellower personality, he certainly still made for great company all the same. It didn’t hurt that he wasn’t hard to look at either.

And to think all this had started because, just over a week ago, he had decided to take a break from his paperwork and make an impromptu visit to his friend António.

He and the Spaniard had been best friends during high school, and therefore used to see each other almost everyday. With college, however, that became harder, and now, with both of them working on their final papers, plus doing retail work, it was almost impossible to work up their schedules to meet up anymore. Nonetheless, both did their best so they could see each other at least once a week, if only for a few minutes.

On that particular day, Lovino had briefly messaged his friend to know if he would be at home, and upon getting a positive answer, promptly gone over. What hadn't been his surprise, therefore, when instead of António, said man's older brother answered the door.

"I'm afraid he's too busy for us Lovi... He won't even cook me some food!", had said Pedro while stepping aside to let him in. And truth be told, the poor Spanish man had been in a hurry to finish an Article for one of his classes, having no time to spare for his long time best friend or brother.

That didn't stop Lovino from complaining about this life to the other though, who would hum and nod in understanding but hardly ever talk himself, which felt kinda odd for the man, but would have to do. Instead, it was Pedro who talked to him the most this time around, his irreverent commentaries drenched in sarcasm and light hearted jokes.

"But the worst part is that I've been so busy and tired lately that I haven't had time to go on any dates at all and it fucking sucks...", had complained the Italian "And now you won't even pay attention to me... You should take me out and buy me Gelatto, it's the least you can do."

"And me too, for being an ungrateful younger brother and making me cook for you in your own home", joined Pedro with a smirk, bumping his hips on his brother's frame, who had his head laying on the table and barely growled in acknowledgement.

"I'm sorry guys, but I'll be so busy for the next few days... And next week I'll be going over to Mexico for a friend's marriage, which is sure to finish emptying my bank account.", explained António, actually sounding very apologetically. Lovino growled loudly at the news while Pedro petted his brother's head lightly. "Why don't you two hang out without me while I'm out? You seem to get along fine anyway..."

They both knew the Spaniard would never have dreamt to suggest such a thing hadn't he been so tired, since António had a huge fear of his brother making him look bad in front of his friends and thus preferred them to either stay away from each other or only talk under his supervision. Despite that, Pedro seemed to actually consider the suggestion, which took Lovino by surprise.

"Yeah Lovi, why don't you come over to my place. I can cook something nice and then we could watch a movie or something" suggested the Portuguese man.

Lovino was so surprised that he just couldn't bring himself to say a word. The poor boy could feel his whole face warm up, as he stammered unintelligibly in search for what to say. At last, he didn't even need to answer, for the other man just took his silence and very red face for a yes.

"Nice! It's a date then~".

And for his own amazement, a week later, despite the terrible weather, Lovino had found himself on Pedro's door at 7 pm exactly, like clockwork (and if you knew anything about Lovino at all, just the fact he had been punctual was pretty extraordinary in itself). Furthermore, he was now cuddling with a beautiful man while using a terrible horror movie as an excuse to hold hands under the blanket, which was probably the cheesiest thing the Italian had ever done in his life, and yet he just couldn't bring himself to care.

So Lovino stole a brief glance at Pedro, who, to his embarrassment, not only had been staring at him, but offered as smile as well.

And maybe, just maybe, Lovino smiled back.

And if he were to be honest with himself, in that exact moment, cold, rainy weather really didn't seem so bad to him. In fact, not bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr, I'm @aphport over there! <3


End file.
